


Ножки

by Walter_K



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Foot Massage, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: — Ну, с диваном уже ничего не поделаешь, зато я могу устроить кое-что еще.
Relationships: Joel/Tess (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 3
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Ножки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Their Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771903) by [west_haven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/west_haven/pseuds/west_haven). 



Тесс со стоном упала на вонючий продавленный диван — сущее проклятье, а не диван. Задрала ноги на кофейный столик — осторожно, а не то снова сломается. Немного дала ногам отдохнуть, а потом яростно скинула грязные ботинки. Сквозь дырку в носке выглянул палец, и Тесс мысленно сделала заметку заняться этим попозже. А пока просто стрясла носки и раскидала по комнате.

Наконец-то можно было расслабиться по максимуму. Тесс откинула голову на спинку дивана, совершенно ей ненавистного; но больше отдыхать было не на чем, так что лучше, чем ничего. Она испустила очередной раздраженный вздох, когда столик под ногами покачнулся.

Ее спокойствие нарушил Джоэл, не иначе как с размахом плюхнувшийся рядом. Вид у него был невиннейший — видно, пребывал в игривом настроении.

— Ах ты задница, — беззлобно произнесла Тесс.

— Всего лишь присел, принцесса.

Тесс хрюкнула.

— Королева нахуй, — тягуче произнесла она, ухмыльнувшись.

— Ага, похоже на то, — Джоэл тряхнул головой и улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, — выдохнула Тесс. — Скучаю по прежнему комфорту. Я себе уже все отлежала на этом говенном диване, аж пристрелить его охота. — Она вела себя словно избалованный ребенок — но каждый имеет право на немножко эгоизма.

Джоэл помолчал с мгновение, глядя в ее сторону — не на нее, а так, лишь уголком глаза.

— Ну, с диваном уже ничего не поделаешь, зато я могу устроить кое-что еще.

— Достать новый?

Усмехнувшись, Джоэл указал на ее ноги.

— Давай их сюда.

Тесс напряглась.

— Что, прости?

Джоэл выразительно посмотрел на нее, потом себе на коленки, и она чуть не заржала. В хорошем же он сегодня настроении. Не устояв перед его обаянием, Тесс плюхнула на него ноги, — не то чтобы легонько, — на что Джоэл хрюкнул и закатил глаза.

Взяв ногу в мозолистую ладонь, он принялся разминать пальцами пятку, медленно поднимаясь по ступне выше. Тесс вытаращила глаза и снова откинула голову на спинку.

— Ох, техасец, — со стоном выдавила она.

Добавилась вторая рука, выпуская из Тесс все напряжение. Джоэл даже скользнул выше, помассировав щиколотку. Конечно, ничего профессионального в этом не было, но все равно заставило Тесс трепетать. Джоэл взглянул на нее, едва не урчащую словно котенок, и ухмыльнулся. Она не придала этому значения — лишь бы не останавливался.

Когда он принялся за другую ногу, Тесс не удержалась от нового стона и блаженно заулыбалась. Джоэл продолжал старательно массировать, а потом замер на мгновение. Тесс уже издала разочарованный стон — а потом он медленно повел ногтем от стопы к своду, снизу вверх, и ее стон превратился во вздох удивления.

— Ладно, — дрожащим голосом начала она, — вы наняты. Теперь будете делать это каждый день. Дважды.

Хрюкнув, Джоэл смахнул с колен ее ноги, чем чрезвычайно ее разочаровал.

— Не наглей.

Они сидели так с минуту, пока Тесс сверлила его взглядом. Она могла поклясться, что щеки Джоэла подернулись розоватым румянцем. Она осторожно попробовала сунуть ноги обратно — но тут он наконец поднялся, слегка посмеиваясь.

Нужно будет придумать, как вернуть должок, это уж точно.


End file.
